


Fortunate Retreat at the Lush Workshop

by Morgnyan



Series: Fated Adventures [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Furry, Hypnotism, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Original Character(s), Other, Psychological Trauma, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Smoking, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgnyan/pseuds/Morgnyan
Summary: In my head, it’s just furry Skyrim but I have also played Skyrim for a good hour and a half and that’s it. This story is also mostly about my sona named Luck! If you know nothing about them check my pinned tweet on twitter.com/morgnyan. This is the 2nd Luck story I've made!
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: Fated Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193723
Kudos: 3





	Fortunate Retreat at the Lush Workshop

Luck, a marbled doll cat, sat in a carriage mulling over a broken piece of their mask they held in their hand. Since this piece had broken off months ago, Luck had kept it in their pocket daily. It was a stubborn reminder about their own failures. However, it also signaled that Luck would have to go back to the workshop, something they weren’t excited to do. Luck didn’t hate the workshop, but it was a struggle to _remember_ the workshop. Not remembering things usually meant Luck hid them away for a reason, however, something was different here. Thinking of that void in their brain, Luck could only feel a wave of calm wash over them. 

Before leaving, Luck had brought up these symptoms to their best friend Paula. The two cats had known each other since they were kittens, and Luck felt as though they could trust her with anything. She offered to fix the mask herself multiple times, but Luck couldn’t bring themselves to give the mask up. Multiple visits between the friends later, and Paula still couldn’t get Luck to give up the piece they brooded over. Eventually, fed up with the cat’s inability to fix their own problems, Paula sent them off to the workshop. 

“If it’s the only way healing will happen, you have to try it!” Paula’s cheerful words echoed in Luck’s brain. 

It didn’t stop them from feeling less nervous. Luck looked out at their surroundings, seeing hundreds of tall trees around them. The sun’s light almost blotted out by leaves high above the forest floor. It was beautiful here, Luck remembered that much. While looking out at the path, Luck observed as the trail they rode on slowly turned as lush as the forest floor around them. Soon the carriage was at a standstill and unable to go any further. 

“Sorry, this is as far as I can go mam” The driver noted; holding out their hand for payment and checking to make sure their horses were doing ok. 

Luck sighed, handing over a few of their hard-earned gold pieces. Looking deeper into the woods, Luck noticed a footpath and a few signs up ahead. This must be what they were looking for, and it seemed somewhat familiar! With that Luck stepped out of the carriage, making their way to the footpath up ahead. 

… 

Walking along the forest path, Luck knew they were heading the right way to the mask maker’s workshop. They could remember heading down this forest path, and they could remember a town up ahead! Past that point things got hazy. Luck knew they had to keep their guard up this time. No matter what happened, they had to be stronger. They had to _be better_. 

Finally arriving at the small town, Luck noticed it looked somewhat abandoned. Walking around the scattered houses, Luck couldn’t hear any people talking inside or out. It felt like a ghost town. Luck nervously started to back away from the town. Their memories of this place were, almost nonexistent, making the nervous cat only worry more. While starting to run, Luck was grabbed by the back of their cloak, stopping them in their tracks. 

“H-Hey!” Luck panicked, retrieving a knife from their belt, instantly switching to a more composed form. Looking at the figure that grabbed them, Luck was surprised to notice it was a featureless golem! 

Luck jumped a little, stepping forward, getting the golem’s hand off of them. Before the cat could attack or flee, they noticed the golem was pointing off into the distance. Looking where its arm extended, Luck could see the mask-maker taking a drag from a long smoking pipe. 

The mask-maker was a tall fox, wearing her own winged mask that covered the same space as Luck’s. Giant ears stuck up from her head, always seemingly following wherever Luck stood. Luck couldn’t quite remember her, but something called them to her, so without thinking the cat began to walk. 

“Luck, it's great to see you again.” The fox calmly spoke, taking another hit from their long pipe, exhaling smoke up into the air. 

“Hi…. Uh...” Luck trailed off, forgetting the fox’s name, but knowing she was the one in charge. Luck kept their hand tight on their knife, nervous in their unusual situation. 

“What’s wrong dear? Please, tell me.” The fox cooed, looking deep into Luck’s eyes from beneath her own mask. 

“I uh. Broke…” Luck let their actions do the talking, pulling out the piece chipped from their mask and holding it up for the fox to see. 

Her eyes inspected the cat while she smoked the rest of what she could from the pipe, blowing the smoke into Luck’s face. It just smelled of tobacco. “I see, I see. I’m so sorry kitten. Why don’t you join me inside and we can fix that up?” the fox spoke calmly, standing up and staring on another trail up a mountain. 

Luck was hesitant to follow but turning around and seeing the still empty town just made the cat more anxious. Deciding to follow the fox, the cat walked up next to them and started to observe. Looking around them, the forest was overgrown the further the two walked along. Soon enough, they arrived at a tiny workshop surrounded by a magnificent garden. Bamboo grew tall but well-groomed, and different flowers surrounded a small lake filled with tiny lily pads. Next to the lake was a small table, with a dinner setup built for one. Looking at the garden with awe, Luck trailed a little behind as the fox opened the workshop’s entrance. 

The inside of the workshop felt underwhelming compared to the outside. Tatami mats covered the floor, and a large workbench desk sat in the middle of the room. Doors to other rooms were there but were closed tight, giving no indication of what could be lurking within. The fox sat down at her workbench and turned over to Luck who had continued to investigate the room with their eyes. 

“Could I see your mask please?” The fox questioned, holding out their delicate hand. 

Luck removed their mask, looking away from the fox as they did. Having other people see their face was nerve-wracking. The cat didn’t like showing their emotions, especially to people they were skeptical about. Handing it over to the fox along with the broken piece was a bit of a struggle because of Luck’s refusal to look up. Eventually, Luck managed to place it in the fox’s hands. 

“Thank you, Luck, dear. Wait right outside I’ll be right there.” The fox chimed, waving goodbye. Luck didn’t notice, being pre-occupied with going back outside. 

Luck sat at the tiny table in the garden, adorned with a small flower a plate, and utensils. They thought it was strange how there was a spot set up outside for here, even though Luck didn’t have an appointment. Looking around the garden, Luck spotted different types of butterflies harvesting nectar from the flowers planted. Dragonflies often stopped by on the lily pads next to Luck’s table. The normally anxious cat felt calm here, more relaxed than they had ever felt. Why couldn’t they remember this place? That thought only started to worry them more. 

“Here. Earl grey with lots of honey, your favorite.” The fox spoke, suddenly next to the now airheaded cat. 

Luck jumped in place, just a little, hairs sticking up from the fox surprising them. “T-Thank You!” They stammered, watching as the fox walked back towards the workshop. Leaving them with a cup of tea. 

The anxious cat sniffed the glass left for them, still not quite trusting of the fox. It smelt like earl grey… and lots of honey… Luck still anxious, set the glass back down without taking a sip. Suddenly, Luck felt a hand rub their back. 

“Dear, it's ok I promise” The fox chuckled, setting down a slice of glazed lemon cake next to the tea. “If you need me to drink it first I will. You have made me before.” The fox mumbled, looking down at the cat from above. 

“What’s your name?” Luck asked before pouting and picking up the glass of tea, inspecting it again. 

“Oh, Monica.” The fox cooed, petting the cat’s hair. 

Luck looked up at the fox slowly, wanting to gauge their facial expression. The fox smiled! That smile turning slowly into a worried expression as Luck continued to give the fox dagger eyes. Before the fox could speak up again, Luck took a sip of the tea. 

“It’s… so, so, good….” Luck melted into their chair. Letting themselves relax for once. Perhaps, they had judged Monica too harshly. This place was perfect in every way… Luck was just worried it was too good to be true. 

While Luck slowly ate their tiny teatime snack, Monica went back to the workshop. Enjoying the atmosphere Luck listened to the forest around them. The breeze creating ripples of leaves, surfing over and under the wind. The small lemon cake Luck was served was swallowed up almost instantly by the cat. Food this good didn’t come by often, and they were thriving while they had it. Washing most of the cake down with the rest of their tea, Luck leaned back in their chair and sighed. They felt safe here, more relaxed than ever. 

“Luck, can you stand up for me?” A fox’s voice cooed. Monica stepping out of her workshop, holding a small white collar. 

“Y-Yeah! What’s up.” Luck stammered, standing to attention. Their face turning slightly red. 

Monica stepped over to Luck, placing the small collar around their neck. The cat started to feel warmer and warmer, like if they were wrapped in a pile of blankets. Soon, it was becoming too much for them to bear. 

“Are you getting hot Luck? Kittens like you don’t need clothes it's ok. You can take them off Luck.” The fox smiled, taking off her own mask. Bright yellow eyes staring down the panting mask less cat. 

“I-I shouldn’t… I-...” Luck stammered, some of their mental barriers still up. Before they could mumble anymore, Monica spoke. 

“Luck. Listen to me. Why don’t you be a _sweet kitten_ for a little while.” The fox grinned wider, watching as the cat couldn’t help but take off their cloak, they just felt so warm. 

Luck didn’t feel quite right anymore. Unknowingly, the cat had already entered a trance. They couldn’t tell when it started, but at this point, Luck felt as though they were sitting in the back seat of their brain, too tired to get up. Unknowingly, the cat’s cloak had already slipped right off, their top and undergarments following soon after. 

Right there. That moment. That’s the last thing Luck remembered before falling deeper and deeper into their own thoughts. A small town floated into existence. A younger Luck, sitting under a house’s lip, hiding from the storming rain. The seemingly dry cat was lost in thought watching a spider spin its web. A vivid childhood memory. However, Luck struggled to remember more. For Luck, it was hard to remember their past but key moments will always be with them. This childhood memory is one of those moments. 

Luck felt the sensation of falling again. The cat’s reflexes reaching up to grab… something, anything. In an instant, the cat was holding a soft hand. Monica’s hand. Luck was young, a teenager, being led towards the mask maker’s workshop. They couldn’t remember this memory but watched as a scene played out before them. A younger them, designing a mask, enjoying tea, and relaxing in the garden. How long had Luck been coming here? They couldn’t remember. Why couldn’t they remember? 

Things continued to get fuzzier and hazier. The surrounding around them shifting again, a marketplace floating into existence around them. It was pitch blackout, the moon’s glair obscured by dark clouds. Luck noticed a shadow moving through stalls checking for any gold that was left behind. Luck could tell instantly that it was them. A _thief_ who couldn’t survive on their own. Right when that thought crossed Luck’s mind the town faded. 

Those words shifted Luck’s memory. The constantly moving landscape beneath them shifting to a cave floor. Luck could feel the pressure of their arms being grabbed again. It was Klaus. One of Their weakest, most pathetic moments played out before them. It made Luck feel… strange? Why did something about this moment Excite them? It was wrong, they were hurting. Why did this memory feel…? Good? Why did they feel so warm? 

Those confusing thoughts ran like a river right through Luck. The cat felt overwhelmed, closing their eyes tight shut. Luck’s legs started to tremble. It was the same sensation Luck felt at the scene playing just before their obscured eyes. 

_“This is what a Thief like you deserves” A voice growled._

Luck didn’t have to respond. They could hear their whimpers from months ago in protest, voice too weak to make out the details. Suddenly, there was a reprieve. A sensation Luck had felt before. The feeling of putting on their mask. 

“There!” Monica spoke, placing a freshly made mask right on Luck’s face. “Remember this is all about the look right now. Make sure it how you want it.” The fox grinned, happy with her handy work. 

Luck opened their eyes, looking at themselves as a young adult, finally wearing their mask for the first time. This was a moment in Luck’s history they couldn’t remember well, when exactly did they get this mask? 

“It’s perfect!” Luck involuntarily spoke, feeling the words fly out of their mouth. “Promise while it's off we c-” Luck’s voice was cut off, silenced by their own memories. 

Luck felt taken back. Who was speaking? Was that really them? Why couldn’t they remember what they were saying? Each fragment of memory only made the cat more worried, their past self seemingly unphased. Grinning into the mirror, fresh mask on their face. 

Fading out again, the abandoned lush town next to the workshop popped into view. Only, this village was thriving. Clay automaton roamed the city streets. Markets thriving, restaurants seemingly social. Everything felt alive but hollow. The featureless golems made no sound besides their slow movements. Luck could see Monica in the town, watching different clay figures doing their jobs. 

Luck knew the scene was peaceful yet somber, their fleeting memories told them as much. However, watching these smooth golems surround them could only fill them with one emotion. Fear. Luck could feel as their heart starts to race, not in their mind, but they could feel their own body again. Something was feeling different, a connection severed that was attached again. Things were starting to move too fast around the cat. Too many emotions and sensations were catching up with them in one moment. Suddenly, Monica was sitting in front of Luck, holding their shaking body. 

“Hey… Are you… Ok?” The fox questioned, sincerely worried about the cat who fell panicked into their plush surroundings. 

… 

In the physical world, a few hours ago, Luck’s mindless body was stood in front of an excited Monica. The cat’s trance had started exactly how the sly fox wanted it to. Luck felt a strange sensation deep within them. The now-empty cat was filled with a warm fuzzy feeling in their chest. The urge to be pet. The desire to be praised by others. 

Monica approached Luck, giving them the well-deserved head pats, they now craved. She didn’t like to be biased, but Monica felt very close to Luck. It was just hard to express that because of so many past events. However, the fox felt she was the perfect person to let all that pent-up desire out of the cat. It reminded her of old times. 

“I know Luck, you have been through so much. It’s ok, I’ll get you all fixed up.” Monica doted, continuing to pet the senseless kitten she now controlled. 

Luck couldn’t think anymore; however, they could feel. Their emotions vivid and fur feeling sensitive to the touch. Every sense the cat had left felt heightened, continuing to overstimulate them. Monica’s voice was a guide. Every word she spoke made Luck feel safe, causing them to follow her orders. 

The cat felt a tug on their collar, almost like an invisible string connecting them to Monica. An invisible leash, letting the fox pull Luck wherever she wanted. Following that tug, the pair started to head back down to the town. As Luck timidly walked down the mountain their ears were filled with words of praise. Though Luck couldn’t tell who was speaking anymore. 

_“Your such a good kitten Luck. You are doing so good for me. Look at you go~” the voices cooed._

Walking the nervous Luck by the collar, Monica entered the city streets instantly letting them boom to life. The clay automaton began on their daily routine, making Luck all the more anxious. Luck, peeking between their fingers at the town saw something much different than Monica. Those automata looked like people to Luck! Different species all walking around in an open marketplace, and this cat was naked and attached to a leash. Luck hid behind the fox who continued to pull their leash. Monica focused on guiding the cat to their targeted location. 

“We are almost there kitten~ You will be just fine I promise.” Monica chimed, pulling Luck through the town with a spring in her step. 

Luck could only continue to follow the scheming fox. Even though the people ignored them, just the thought of being noticed naked outside scared Luck to their core. Somehow, this fear only increased that warm fuzzy feeling building in their chest. Why did Luck want all those people to praise them too? Did Luck like being seen like this? These small questioned popped into their mind but were instantly washed away by feelings of warmth expanding through their chest. It was Monica petting them again. 

“We made it~ You did so good for me!” Monica cooed, continuing to ruffle the cat’s hair while the featureless golems opened the door behind her. The pair had made it to their ‘photoshoot’. 

The house the pair entered was an open and dimly lit room, leaving a spotlight on a pedestal in the middle. A soft cushion covered in soft pillows and different types of sex toys. Surrounding this stage sat many easels with different types of paint all scattered through the room. Not long after entering, one by one golem flooded in from the town. One automaton for each painting station. Monica had set up a stage for Luck to _perform_ on and wanted to capture that performance in art. 

“Come here kitten~” Monica smiled, pulling the leash to the center of the stage. Luck stepping right up was instantly pushed onto the pillowed and plush surface below them. 

The fox waved their hand, with that the door closed. Golems stood to attention, lifting their pencils and brushes. Monica ran her other hand all through Luck’s fur. Starting with their hair, Monica ruffled the cat’s messy afterthought into a more shaped feminine design. Pushing the bangs over to one side, untangling the knots with her gentle fingers. Traveling her hand lower, the sly fox scratched at Luck’s chest fluff. The little tufts of fur feeling silky smooth for the fox to play with and were just long enough to brush. 

Luck couldn’t think at all, but their mind felt completely warm. The hot feeling in their chest only spreading through their body with each chest scratch. Luck couldn’t help as their own hands moved up to cover their red face, almost through instinct. Without their mask, they had nothing to hide how… _good?_ this felt. 

“Come now kitten you were doing so well, put down those paws for me.” The fox grinned, watching as her loyal pet slowly put their arms down, revealing their red face. “Aww~ Look how bright you have already gotten~ You must be really enjoying this huh.” Monca giggled, moving their hand lower to rub Luck’s belly. 

Luck looked into the fox’s bright yellow and stern eyes. It felt like those eyes could stare right through the thoughtless cat. Everything their brain could think of right now, Monica would know. However, everything the fox did to them just made Luck feel warmer inside. There was nothing the cat could do or wanted to do, to stop the scene about to unfold. 

Monica, after giving Luck a sufficient amount of belly rubs, moved their hand down lower. The cat could feel the fox’s soft hand glace right across their package, down to their soft butt. Luck looked away as Monica grabbed one of their cheeks and gave it a good squeeze. 

“Looks like you finally gained some weight Luck. I’m glad.” She teased, using one of her fingers to gently press against the cat’s entrance. Luck could feel themselves jump almost on instinct. Monica used her other hand to calm them down with some more head pats. “Simple little kitten~” Monica cooed, moving her hand away to grab some of the lubes she had prepared. 

The fox grinned, spreading the cat’s legs while lubing up two of her fingers. It had been so long since Luck was here last. She was desperate to see what kind of noises she could squeeze out of the cat this time. With one little drop of lube put on Luck’s butt, Monica was ready to start. The fox putting one finger up to the nervous cat’s narrow entrance. Applying just a little pressure, the finger slipped right in, causing the cat to make a few soft squeals. 

Picking up the slow pace, Monica continues to pet the kitten while pressing in and out once or twice. The one small finger causing the cat to make so many little squeaks. The fox couldn’t help but get the second one in very quickly. Luck buried their head in their hands for a second as Monica pressed the new finger in. Why did Monica only continue to make them feel warmer, that heat stretching for once to Luck’s soft length. 

“Luck~ You’re leaking already? Kitten~” Monica cooed, making a soft smiling face for the nervous cat. Her fingers continuing to slowly press in and out of her panting kitten. 

Luck’s soft package was already starting to drip tiny beads of precum. Monica, with hearts in her eyes, only continued to pleasure the cat. She watched as Luck gripped onto the soft plush pedestal beneath them for support. Legs starting to shake as Monica’s movements went faster, the fox herself starting to pant. Suddenly with a loud sigh, Monica pulled her fingers out. 

“Aww kitten, you’re not done just yet, I can’t let you finish so soon~” Monica softly spoke, catching their breath while glancing over the toys they owned. 

Deciding on a medium-sized toy, Monica began to prep it, leaving Luck to bathe in their temporary afterglow. The cat’s head was still unable to think, their mind trapped in its own memory. That emptiness just made the cat crave the fuzzy feeling Monica provided. Luck wanted to feel warmer. The cat wanted to be touched all over, craving the head pats the fox gave before. 

Suddenly, the tip of the toy was at Luck’s entrance gently trying to press itself inside. Before the spaced-out kitten could speak, Monica placed her hand on the cat’s head, ruffling their well-groomed hair. Luck was mindless as the toy slowly started to press inside. The cat felt completely filled with a new warmth, a fire that expanded in their chest. A familiar old feeling, nostalgic to the cat, causing their legs to shake. 

“Kitten~ It’s ok~ I promise~” Monica cooed, slowing down their pace as the whole toy slowly filled the kitten up. “I’m here for you~” the fox smiled, petting the cat’s head roughly again, keeping them distracted. 

Luck’s legs continued to shake, but their mind was completely empty. They could only focus on this warm emotion filling their body, causing the cat’s own length to start perking up. Monica took note of this, starting to move the toy slowly in and out of the cat. Pumping into Luck with proper rhythmic bursts. Each sudden movement making the cat moan out in pleasure. Luck’s claws extending just a little, giving them a better grip on the soft pillow next to them. 

_“This is what a Thief like you deserves” A voice growled in Luck’s mind._

Luck couldn’t tell where the voice came from, they just knew it stung to hear even in their mindless state. Luck shook their head, causing Monica to shift their attention to their chest. The cat was starting to regain some sort of consciousness, but not enough to change their situation. Besides, this situation felt heavenly for the cat. Luck still felt warm, and happy. The words echoing in Luck’s mind even felt… good? Why did the cat want to be overpowered...? 

Monica could see the cat’s mind was seemingly still broken, only making her Lust even greater. She desperately wanted to see the cat’s sweet release. The fox wanted to obsess over all of the faces Luck was showing her. The faces Luck would only show her. Monica’s thoughts were swirling, thinking of more ideas to please the cat. She moved her hands faster, picking up the pace for Luck once more. Monica wanted to capture this moment forever. 

Luck’s soft moans only grew louder and more desperate. The cat felt so close to all of this warmth bursting out of them. They desperately wanted that moment, that release. Luck’s hips moving of their own volition, making the toy hit deeper and deeper spots inside the cat. They wanted this moment as much as Monica, and they were about to give it to her. 

Monica’s face was starting to get red, her own panting matching up with Luck’s. No matter how much she wanted this moment to focus on Luck, she was matching their movements every step of the way. The fox’s head leaning down against Lucks, grabbing the cat’s cock with her soft hand. She could feel Luck’s twitching, desperate for release. It was Monica’s time to give it to them. With a click, the toy inside Luck began to buzz. 

The cat couldn’t control their movements anymore. It felt like their body had shut down, that warm feeling tingling all through the cat. A soft vibration shook through the cat’s whole body. Within a second, it started to flow out. Little drops from the cat’s length sticking to the fur on their belly. The twitching unable to stop, even after all the drops Luck managed to produce dripped out. The warmth leaving their body, leading to swift brief exhaustion. 

“Good girl~” Monica panted, taking her thumb and index finger, and milking the last few drops out of the cat. A job well done the fox thought to themselves. 

Luck panted, their vision felt hazy, and their body felt heavy and exhausted. From the little movements Luck made, it felt like all of their stamina had been drained. Sitting up slightly against all of the pillows, Luck glanced at the people around them. Those people Luck saw looked… strange? Why did they seem so muted? Focusing their eyesight on one of the figures, Luck saw through the illusion and noticed the clay automaton. Their mind still empty from Monica’s trance, all Luck’s body could do was panic. 

Monica basked in their own afterglow. She was excited that Luck was finally back, and their first ‘session’ went perfectly. The fox thought about all the cute faces the cat made, however looking at Luck now, their face was distraught. 

“Luck? What’s wrong” Monica questioned, confused about how the cat could convey emotions other than the ones she set. 

The cat couldn’t move, but only continued to shake. Their internal panic only continues to go off. Why did this town feel so empty? Who was this fox? Multiple questions started to overwrite the emotional state Monica put the cat in. Luck started to look around panicked. 

“H-Hey? Did you snap out? What happened? Are you there?” The fox started to question, clearly concerned. 

She started to worry now, looking at the panicked cat’s emotional state only get worse, and they seemingly couldn’t respond. She desperately didn’t want to harm Luck, and this was a scenario she had never seen before. As a last-ditched effort, the fox had to break them out from the trace. 

With a sigh, Monica clearly spoke. “Come back to me if you need your mask fixed again.” With that, Monica gave Luck a small kiss on the forehead. 

Luck’s emotions struggled to catch up to them. Their inner consciousness quickly experiencing the same feelings Luck was currently. Exhaustion, afterglow, and panic flooded the cat's mind, stopping them from collecting their thoughts for a second. The next thing they knew, Monica was speaking to them. 

“Hey… Are you… Ok?” Monica questioned, sincerely worried about the cat who was seemingly just put together in front of her. 

… 

Monica had stepped outside the building, giving the shaken-up cat some well-needed space. Their brain was still organizing a lot of their thoughts and emotions. They still weren’t sure if this was a forgotten memory or reality. After enough time had passed without Luck’s reality shifting, the cat felt comfortable enough to get up. Looking around the room, Luck’s memories of the event were hazy, but they could piece together what happened. Looking at one of the canvases left behind there was a bust of Luck’s soft blushing face. They looked very peaceful. Luck couldn’t remember their last time feeling at peace. 

Peaking open the door, Monica was slouched against the wall of the building, smoking from their long pipe. Luck meekly stepped out, still only wearing the collar and a pair of panties they could find in the room. 

“I actually, quit smoking a while ago…” Monica mumbled, taking another drag from their pipe. “But smoking like this reminds me of you.” Monica brooded, before exhaling the smoke into the night sky. 

“I-I’m sorry… I’m very… confused…” Luck stammered, still slightly embarrassed about what the pair were just doing. “It’s hard for me to remember anything about you.” Luck frowned, distraught by their own lack of information. 

“I know Luck. It’s ok. That’s my fault.” Monica sighed, snuffing out what was left from their pipe. “I’ve manipulated your memories, well to the extent that I can. You asked me to do it years ago to help you heal…” Monica trailed off, realizing maybe they could have just made the situation more confusing. 

“What does that mean!” Luck whined, clearly frustrated by their own lack of knowledge. “I know I’ve known you for a long time! I’ve had my mask for what feels like as long as I can remember.” Luck complained, their frustration leading to little tears beading up in their eyes. 

“That’s because that **is** all you remember Luck! You asked me to remove your _masochism_. Your desire to be hurt.” Monica grumbled, clearly saddened she had to bring up the topic. “It's hard to explain. I’m sorry...” The fox cried out, their ears drooping for seemingly the first time Luck can remember. 

“W-What do you mean...” Luck stammered, not understanding what the cornered fox was trying to say. “You can't just… remove my memories…” Luck’s voice wavered, almost unable to stay calm. 

“I didn’t mean to remove your memories. You just wanted to stop chasing after people who hurt you Luck.” Monica started to cry now, little streams of tears making their way down her face. “I just ended up doing you more harm…” Monica sobbed, clearly also frustrated due to her own inabilities. Gripping the smoke pipe in her hands tighter. 

“I-Its…” Luck trailed off; they didn’t know how to feel. Every moment in their life they could remember was from after Monica stole their memories. No! That couldn’t be true. Then Luck wouldn’t remember **them**. Are some memories too deep to erase? Composing themselves, Luck spoke up. “Its ok, Monica.” Luck tried to stay upbeat, walking up to the fox. “You were just trying your best to help me and did what I asked. You couldn’t have known the consequences.” Luck comforted the fox, trying to stop their breakdown. 

“You shouldn’t even be helping me right now… I just…” Monica trailed off, looking to the entrance of the building Luck had just exited moments ago. 

“I…” Luck looked away, taking note of what the fox had meant. “What is this place?” Luck questioned, seemingly about the building. 

“This is the town is where I grew up.” Monica said, bringing to life clay figures in front of them while wiping away their tears. “I use my clay shifting magic to keep the spirit of this village alive…” the fox smiled, clearly trying to slyly avoid Luck’s original question. 

“I was asking about th-” Luck was swiftly cut off by the fox. 

“It’s my shitty way to cope ok!” Monica exclaimed, clearly frustrated, and put on the spot. “No way of explaining it will make me sound better.” The fox mumbled, starting to walk her way up to the workshop. The featureless clay figures she brought to life collapsing down into the dirt. She couldn’t stand to look back at Luck. It was hard to look at the cat’s face in pain. 

Luck trailed close behind the fox still wanting everything they owned back. The cat also had lots of questions for the fox, who obviously wasn’t in the mood to talk. Luck couldn’t comprehend if they trusted Monica anymore. Luck’s memories of the pair made them feel safe. The issue was those memories were few and far between. 

… 

Luck’s stamina was much lower than Monica’s, causing them to slowly start to lag behind the fox. By the time Luck arrived at the workshop, Monica was already inside. Sitting outside neatly folded by the teatime table was Luck’s clothes, nearly in the same spot as they took them off. The cat rushed to the cloth, instantly draping themselves in their cloak and becoming much warmer under the cool night sky. Even without their mask, Luck felt more collected than before. It was time for the cat to get some answers. 

Creaking open the workshop door, Luck could see Monica sitting at her workbench. Her head was in her hands, tall ears still drooped. Luck could notice the fox had already put their own mask back on, obscuring their now crying face. Slowly the cat walked up to the desk, noticing their own mask’s uncracked status. 

“H-Hey…” Luck waved, trying to get the fox's attention. Monica continued to almost stare off into the distance. After a long pause, she turned towards the cat. 

“Hello Luck.” She smiled, handing the cat their freshly fixed custom-made mask. “Here you go dear.” Monica weakly smiled, trying to keep up their own façade. 

“Monica I… I don’t want to… I just want to talk to you right now!” Luck stammered, still grabbing their own mask without putting it on. “I’m here if you want to talk.” The cat looked up, their own gaze piercing through Monica’s emotional walls. 

“I…” The fox was unable to speak before turning away and taking off her own mask. “I can’t,” Monica mumbled, still turned away from Luck’s view. 

“You can! I want to help you! You didn’t erase all my memories. You _didn’t mean to_ hurt me the way you did! I don’t want you to be burdened because of me.” Luck cried out, their own tiny speech getting more intensely emotional than they expected. 

“Luck, I did hurt you. It’s ok to admit that.” Monica stated, turning around to sternly scold the cat, putting them in their place. 

“I also, hurt you! I must have…” Luck whined, their own past insecurities getting to them. The cat felt somehow responsible for the fox’s bizarre emotional state. 

“Luck. I didn’t mean to erase your memories, but that didn’t stop the damage I did do. I manipulated you. I rewired your brain for my own amusement. Just because I _missed_ you. Don’t you understand how wrong that is!” Monica lashed out with their words, getting frustrated that Luck was the one apologizing. 

“You were _hurt_. I’ve done things I’ve regret while I’m hurt…” Luck’s voice trailed off, old memories of Paula flooding their mind. “I can remember my past, just not all of it; and that’s ok. I’m who I am now. I have to live with that.” Luck concluded, putting on their own mask. 

Monica couldn’t speak their sobbing starting to fill the room. Her bottled up emotions starting to seep through the walls she put up years ago. Luck didn’t know what else to say, simply standing there, watching as the fox cried to themselves. 

“You should go.” Monica stated between their shaken breaths. “I-I… can’t stand to see you like this. Especially after what I…” Monica trailed off; speech overrun with more tears. It was hard to speak after their emotional walls began to collapse. 

Luck didn’t want to say anymore, leaving the room filled with the fox’s soft sobs. Luck didn’t quite know how to feel, but they also didn’t want to hurt Monica. It was probably for the best for Luck to follow the fox’s orders. Slowly backing out of the building, the cat escaped to the garden. 

The cat couldn’t tell how much time had passed. The night sky’s shining stars helped illuminate the garden around Luck. The soft sniffles from Monica could still be somewhat heard even while outside. Luck walked along the flowered path, pressing their mask closer to their face. Even without every bit of information, this scene left Luck with a pit in their stomach. 

_“If only you were better~” A voice echoed._

Luck grabbed their own head while walking down the path. What types of burdens does Monica have to carry because of them? Luck felt as though everything about the distraught fox’s situation was their fault. Their own mental barriers only rising after the day’s events. How could anyone navigate a situation like this, Luck thought to themselves. The cat continued to chastise themselves for their own inaction as they walked down the trail, off into the darkness of the night. 

The End. 


End file.
